


Blast from the Past

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Future Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets a surprise when he has an unexpected interview fall into his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast from the Past

Clark drives through the countryside on his way to Granville, mentally reviewing what he knows about the facts of his story. It doesn't take long. His co-worker, Todd, had gotten the call that his wife had gone into labor just as Clark was walking by the man's desk. Todd had shoved a thin file at him, mumbled something about an interview that afternoon after school let out, and then he'd taken off.

Clark had been left staring dumbly between the file in his hands and his coworker's retreating back, before he'd stumbled into the wheeled chair Todd had sent spinning. Clark had knocked a pencil cup to the floor and he heard the laughter of the other reporters on the floor.

Once he'd reestablished himself as the bumbling reporter, he'd bent to pick up the pencil cup. He'd used the clean up as a distraction to hide the fact that he'd scanning the building, watching to make sure that Todd got to where he needed to go. Once the other man had been safely inside a taxi, Clark had finished cleaning up Todd's area, and then started glancing through the new story he'd been handed.

Now, as he had then, Clark shakes his head at how little information is in the file. There isn't even a picture. Clark can only figure that Todd had been too caught up in thoughts of his wife to do his usual thorough job. There had, at least, been a list of interview questions and a short biographical sketch.

Apparently, a high school football coach named Dean Winchester had finally taken the Granville Hawks to the division playoffs. Since Coach Winchester landed the head position several years ago, the team's stats steadily improved. That's certainly worthy of some note, Clark figures, but that isn't why a reporter from The Daily Planet is being sent to interview him.

Included in his efforts to put together a winning team, Coach Winchester has also been trying to instill a sense of community pride and altruism in his players over the last several years. When coming to a home game, people are asked to bring a can of food, then the players gather the next day to take them to the local soup kitchen. His players are also going into the elementary and middle schools as tutors, and they volunteer to help at the local peewee games.

Beyond that information, though, he doesn't have much to go on at all. Still, it really is rather impressive, to Clark's way of thinking. He well remembers what the football players had been like at Smallville High, both before and during his stint on the team. Football players are often seen as the heroes of the school, so their attitudes are not usually the best. However, the Granville Hawks have embraced all of their coach's suggestions.

Pulling his beat up, old Ford Escort into the parking lot of the school, Clark brings his mind into the here and now, and starts to mentally prepare himself for doing an interview. Not that this one can compare to others he's done with heads of state or political dissidents, but he still wants to start out in the right mindset.

School appears to be out for the day, but Clark had double checked the interview time before leaving Metropolis and it had definitely been for four o'clock. He's only a little early, so Clark goes ahead and gets directions to the gym. He enters the locker room and quickly deduces that there must have been a practice not too long ago. A few players are still there cleaning up and equipment and puddles of water are everywhere.

Asking a student, the coach's office is quickly pointed out to him, and he maneuvers around several obstacles and knocks on the door. At a brisk, "Come in," he opens the door and steps inside. The man within has his back to him and is stretching his body up, trying to put a small box on a shelf high above his head.

Clark takes a brief moment to appreciate the trim, stocky frame straining to get a few extra millimeters to push the box over the side of the shelf. A strip of skin is visible above the waistband of tight jeans as the white t-shirt draws up due to the stretch. Clark has a sudden urge to lick it. The ass is firm and looks like it would make a nice mouthful…shaking off the unprofessional thoughts, Clark hurries around the desk to help. Standing directly behind who he assumes is the coach, Clark is surprised at the urge to press up against the body in front of him. The warmth and delicious smell of the man is very enticing. Instead, he reaches up and helps tip the box over the edge.

Laughingly, the other man takes a step forward and starts to turn around. "Hey, thanks, man. I didn't know being shoeless was going to make such a diff…Clark?! Clark Kent?! What the hell are you doing here?"

Clark feels his own eyes widen in surprise. "Coach Teague?! You…you're alive? How…what…who…why?" Stammering as surprise turns to shock, Clark can only stare at this ghost from his past.

Recovering from his own shock, Jason Teague can only grin brightly back at the flummoxed man in front of him. Even as a high school senior, Clark Kent had been an obscenely good looking man that he'd vaguely lusted after. He'd never acted on it back then, for various reasons, but he can tell that the adult version, even under the badly fitting suit and ugly glasses, is even more stunning. Still, with his background, he knows it'll pay to be cautious until he knows more. "That's pretty comprehensive, Clark, but I think you left a couple off."

"Huh?" Inwardly, Clark shakes his head in self-disgust. That was a brilliant query. If Lois were here, she'd be laughing her ass off.

"You know – who, what, when, where, and why. You left off 'when' and 'where.' You also added 'how,' but I guess you're surprised, so I'll excuse it."

Smiling back tentatively, Clark takes a moment to rake his gaze over the other man, taking in the changes the last five years have wrought. He sees several faded scars, and, when he activates his x-ray vision, he sees numerous bones that have been broken at some point and knitted back together. He winces at the amount of pain that quick glimpse hints at in Jason Teague's recent past.

More somberly, he refocuses on Jason's face. "What happened, Jason? According to my parents, you were trapped in the farmhouse when the meteor hit it. We searched the debris afterwards and your body was never found, but we all presumed that you'd died."

Sighing deeply, Jason moves around the front of his desk and leans against it. "I don't remember much due to the nature of my injuries. In fact, most of those last few months in Smallville are gone, and the memories have never resurfaced. Lex was at your house after the strike and he found me. I was almost dead, but he had me airlifted to Metropolis General. It took a long time to recover, and when I did he asked me what I wanted to do. I decided I wanted a complete break from my old life, so he helped with that too. I picked a name and he got me the necessary papers and documentation."

"Lex Luthor did all that? Why?" Clark is incredulous that Lex did all of that for Jason, but he must have had an ulterior motive.

However, Jason just shrugs a muscular shoulder. Clark watches with interest as a pebbled nipple is revealed through the thin material of the t-shirt at the move. He forces his eyes back to Jason's face only to find the other man looking at him with knowing eyes and a small smirk.

 

Clark is no longer the blushing boy he had been as a teenager, and he unconsciously straightens a little and licks his lips at the possibilities he sees shining in Jason's eyes. With his bumbling personality, Clark doesn't often get laid, and Superman can't, but occasionally he'll shed both of his alter egos and head for a part of the world where at least Clark isn't known.

Of course, today he's acting much more like he used to in Smallville. He'd forgotten his whole Clark Kent act as soon as he saw Jason. He supposes that it had been the shock of the unexpected blast from his past that made him forget himself for the first time in…ever. Clark is much more inclined to listen to his instincts than he was back then, though, and he feels like he can trust this Jason, in spite of their history.

He takes a few steps forward, until only a few inches of air and their clothes are between them. Reaching out, Clark rubs a thumb over that full lower lip, enjoying the small hitch of breath the action causes in the slightly older man.

Leaning forward, Clark stops just above Jason's mouth and holds the man's gaze. "Do you have anyone else in your life right now, Jason?"

At the negative headshake, Clark leans the rest of the way forward and captures his former coach's mouth in a fierce, but brief kiss. His hand holds the lightly stubbled chin in a possessive grip. Reluctantly, Clark moves back, but he's a professional after all, one with a job to do today. "Interview first, Coach, then maybe you can show me where you live afterwards?"

He deliberately makes it a question, and is gratified by the quick nod of assent. Jason pulls back slowly and goes to sit behind his desk, but before he lowers himself down, Clark catches a glimpse of a hard length in the front of the tight jeans. It's his turn to smirk as he settles into the chair in front of the coach's desk, takes out his digital recorder and places it in front of him prominently. He's already memorized the list of questions Todd had worked up, and he'll probably add his own as they go.

"Alright, 'Dean', what's the secret of your success in building your team into one that will be going…"

+++++

Two hours later, Clark feels that he's gotten some great material for a series of articles for the Human Interest section of his paper. He reaches over and switches off the recorder. "That was great, Jason. You're an easy person to interview. I'll send the information to the right department and they'll inform you as to when the articles will be appearing in the paper."

"How do you do that, Clark? You've been calling me Dean for the last couple of hours, but as soon as the recorder is off, you go back to my real name. How do you remember my two different identities so well?"

Clark smiles at the inadvertent irony of the question. A question that he really can't answer honestly. So he does the next best thing – he redirects. He stands up and starts to walk around Coach Winchester's desk. "It doesn't take any special skill, Jason, just a good memory. Now, about the rest of our evening…" He holds out his hand, and waits to see what Jason will do.

Jason looks up at Clark for a few seconds, before reaching out and grasping the proffered hand decisively. He gasps slightly when Clark uses the grip to pull him into his hard body, twisting the hand he's holding behind Jason's back. Bringing his other hand up, Clark rubs lightly at the corner of Jason's mouth. Watching avidly as the smaller man's breathing rate speeds up, Clark still starts in surprise when Jason turns his head a little and sucks Clark's thumb into the hot cavern of his mouth.

"Jesus, Jason!" Clark lifts the other man just a little and backs up with him until Jason's back hits a wall. Pressing into him with his whole body, Clark can't resist rubbing just once. "Do you want to do this here?"

Clark is more than willing. Just because he can fly anywhere in the world he wants to get laid, doesn't mean that he usually has the time. Or the desire for yet another anonymous fuck. Besides, he's going to get to act on long denied feelings tonight. He'd been attracted to Jason back in Smallville, but hadn't been ready back then to admit gender didn't matter to him.

In spite of how Jason's pupils are slightly dilated and his pulse rate is up, though, he shakes his head. "Janitors. They'll come in at some point tonight."

The school had cleared out quite a bit during their interview, but that only makes sense. It's close to six o'clock on a school night, everyone had hightailed it out of their as quickly as they could. Clark focuses his hearing and does detect five other heartbeats in the building besides their own. None are close yet, but he doesn't want to get interrupted either.

"Fine, let's get going then." He turns for the door, but a hand on his arm stops him.

"Do you want to get something to eat first? There are several good restaurants close by."

As much as he wants to get Jason alone right now, Clark acknowledges that a meal would be a good idea first. He pulls Jason closer and bends slightly to nibble on the other man's lower lip, pulling it gently into his mouth to suck on and then bites down a little harder. At Jason's groan, he releases the tempting morsel and soothes the sting with his tongue. "Alright, Jason, but nothing too leisurely."

Jason nods his head, and then leads the way out to the parking lot and their respective cars. "I'll wait until you're ready, Clark, and then you can follow behind me to the diner I have in mind. It shouldn't be too busy on a weeknight, not even during prime supper time hours."

Clark nods his head in turn and walks to his car in visitor parking. He likes the idea of a diner. Good food and quick; it looks like Jason wants this as much as he does. Clark slides behind the wheel of his car and drives over to Jason and waits for the other man to lead the way.

The drive is short, but enough time for Clark to start wondering about what he's doing and why. He can't remember the last time he allowed his real self to come through his artificial personas, at least not where people knew him anyway. Seeing the coach, though, someone he hasn't seen at all since those days in Smallville, had sent him right back to that time in his life. To that time before he accepted his destiny and what that would mean he'd have to do to have a life outside of Superman.

Trying to look at the bright side, Clark reminds himself that no one from Granville really knows him, certainly doesn't know him now in Metropolis. Nothing is likely to be given away if he continues to be himself while he's here. It's not like he and Jason will be starting up a long-term relationship anyway. Clark really doubts it will go further than tonight. He can't help but wonder is Jason had been attracted to him back then, or if he was just horny now and decided to take advantage of Clark's clear interest.

It doesn't really matter one way of the other, not really. Besides, this has probably been a good thing. Now he knows about one of the weaknesses of his adopted personas. He's never prepared himself for an inevitable surprise such as the one life had just thrown at him. He'll have to shore up his defenses and sink deeper into his Clark Kent role…starting tomorrow.

Dinner is…interesting. The food is good, and just as he'd hoped, it's also delivered quickly. However, they don't get any privacy. As soon as Jason walks through the door, he's hailed by people at three different booths. He politely makes the rounds to say hello, and also introduces Clark to everyone. They get into several conversations on the way to their booth. Even after they sit down, people keep coming over to say hello, to congratulate the coach on getting the team to the playoffs, to find out who the stranger is.

It's almost eight before they're able to get away, and even then it's only because Clark orchestrates an accident. The latest group of people around their booth isn't taking any hints at all, so Clark gives one man a hotfoot, causing him to overbalance and pour his drink all over Jason. Clark feels bad about that, he meant the drink to fall on him, but it's just as well since Jason is the one with extra clothes nearby.

Besides, it's only water, and Clark likes how transparent the shirt becomes, and what the cold water does to the other man's nipples.

+++++

They get out very quickly after that, everyone very solicitous of Jason. They obviously care for him a great deal. They each get into their respective cars again, and Clark follows Jason for a few miles until he turns onto a cul-de-sac and drives to the modest one-story house at the end. One of the night's disappointments is that Clark hadn't had a chance to find out anything about Jason's life since the meteor shower. He knows plenty about Dean, but he doesn't know what happened to Jason's fortune, or why, with his whole family dead, he'd felt the need to adopt a new identity.

He hadn't even been able to ask if the man was out or not. Because this is Kansas, state of the anti-sodomy laws, and they're in a conservative small town, Clark had carefully kept his hands to himself all through the prolonged meal. In spite of Jason's enticements. As he follows Jason in the house and the door closes behind him, he decides that at least the last bit of that is going to change right now.

Reaching out, Clark latches on to Jason's arm and then falls back against the closed door, hauling the other man in between his legs as he does so. Growling lightly, Clark starts to nip his way up Jason's jaw line, until he reaches an ear. He nibbles and sucks on a succulent lobe before pulling back just slightly.

"How much of what you were doing tonight was deliberate, Jason?"

Jason tries to push out of Clark's hold, but he can't move an inch. Clark's got him in one hell of a grip. "I don't know what you mean."

Clark spins them around until Jason's against the door, hands pinned above his head with one of Clark's. With his free hand, Clark starts running a finger around the outer edges of one of Jason's nipples, never coming too close. "Don't play innocent, Jason, that won't work with me. So, you did it all on purpose – scratching repeatedly right under your nipple to make it stand up and press against your shirt, the way you ate that thick sausage you ordered, how you kept using your mouth to clean your fingers of grease and ketchup? All while your friends kept coming around to chat with us?"

Jason smirks up at the bigger man glaring down at him, although it's a little muted by his efforts to squirm a little closer to that maddening finger, trying to get it where he wants it. "Damn right, it was on purpose. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Clark growls again and bites under Jason's ear hard enough to leave an imprint of teeth, but not quite enough to bruise. The man's a teacher after all and has school the next day. Clark might want to pound him into a mattress right now, but he doesn't want to make life hard for him at work either. "You little tease. You'd better show me where your bedroom is, or I'll show you how much it affected me right here against the door. There're no janitors to stop me this time."

Jason swallows at the erotic threat in the arousal deepened voice…or should that be erotic promise? Threat or promise, he wants it, so he tugs until Clark lets go of one of his wrists. He points down a darkened hallway.

Clark starts in the indicated direction, scanning ahead with his x-ray vision to find the light switches and the actual doorway the bedroom is behind. He looks back only once, catching a surprised look on Jason's face, presumably at Clark starting towards the hallway on his own; a look that changes to anticipation when Clark starts loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. As he turns back to the hallway, Clark sees Jason push off of the door and he smiles to himself.

Entering the darkened bedroom, Clark flicks on the lights, toes off his shoes, and then shucks his tie and shirt. When Jason walks through the door a few seconds later, Clark grabs him and lifts the still damp t-shirt up, but only takes the man's head out, leaving Jason's arms trapped by the fabric. Not the most affective hobble, but he figures it'll do for know.

"Jesus, Clark, are you always this aggressive?"

Smiling tightly, Clark pulls Jason flush against him from groin to chest, palming an ass cheek as he does. "Yes. In the bedroom anyway. Do you have a problem with that?"

Jason moans at the feeling of Clark's big hands on his body and presses closer. "Does it feel like I do?"

Leaving the other man's hands trapped for now, Clark quickly divests him of the rest of his clothes and then walks him back to the large, king-sized bed. "You better be prepared for the consequences of all your teasing earlier, Teague."

Jason lies back on the bed and slowly licks his lips. "Lube and condoms are in the side table, if that answers your question, Kent."

Clark takes a moment to appreciate the hard body in front of him, the even harder cock jutting out from a trim nest of brown curls, before reaching for the indicated table. Eyebrows going up at the impressive variety, Clark grabs what he needs, making sure the condom is extra large. Voice husky with his efforts to keep his desire in check all through the protracted dinner, Clark orders Jason to turn over.

Even without the full use of his arms, Jason still manages to move gracefully, his toned body having no difficulty even with the restrictions placed on it. However, he can't hold himself up on his hands at all, so his ass winds up high in the air, his face mashed into the pillow until he turns his head.

Seeing Jason's eyes on him, Clark decides to give him a show, and slowly starts to work his pants and briefs down his legs. His hard cock bobs eagerly in the air as it's released from its confines, and Jason's low moan at the sight has Clark's balls drawing up a little in anticipation. Clark knows what the other man sees – a cock longer than average, uncut, and definitely thicker than most. By the older man's reaction, Clark knows he isn't worried about being able to take Clark's cock into his body. That's a relief, because some men aren't too thrilled when they see his size. However, he's never hurt a partner yet.

Squirting some lube onto two of his fingers, Clark uses his thumb to swirl it around and warm it up. Putting his clean hand on Jason's neck to hold him down, his other hand reaches for the man's ass. He trails the backs of his fingers down the crack of Jason's ass, and then back up again. He repeats the gentle motion until Jason starts to wiggle his hips, then Clark presses against the dusky pink opening and rubs around and around.

Jason can feel the tightly clenched opening to his body relaxing under Clark's touch. He can also feel it getting wetter and wetter as Clark spreads the lube over him and rubs, but he's getting increasingly frustrated because Clark isn't doing anything else. He whimpers a little and tries to stick his ass even further in the air so Clark will do something, anything. He'd move back into those fingers if he could, but the hand on his neck is preventing him from making that kind of maneuver.

The sounds are what Clark's been waiting for. As soon as he hears the whimper, he starts running his thumbnail over the sensitive rim, watching it unfurl a little bit more. He presses forward with a finger, but doesn't quite penetrate. He can feel Jason's efforts to move back onto his fingers, and Clark can feel his own excitement building at the sexy picture the other man makes squirming under his hands already.

"What do you want, Jason?"

"Fuck! What do you think, Clark? I want you to stop teasing…" At the word teasing, Jason breaks off and tenses up. "Oh, hell, no! You're getting back at me for earlier. Shit, Clark, for how long?"

"You said you were ready for the consequences, Jason." Clark lets one finger press through finally, but only to the first knuckle before he starts pulling it back out. He repeats it again, just to hear the stutter in Jason's voice.

I…I thought that meant…shit, Clark…meant that you were going to…to fuck me. That you weren't going to…oh, god…to wait. Jesus, this is torture. More, Clark. Please."

At the please, Clark lets one finger sink all the way in. He fucks Jason with it, making no effort to find the man's prostate at first. He continues rubbing with his thumb along the outside rim.

Jason's efforts to move increase as he tries to get more than the light stimulation Clark is giving him. He can't do much under that unrelenting grip on his neck though, especially with his arms trapped by his shirt. As his pure helplessness starts to sink in, he finally gives up struggling and relaxes completely in Clark's hands. He knows, on some deep, instinctual level, that Clark won't hurt him.

As he feels Jason relax totally under his hands, Clark smiles, pleased with how little it had taken to make Jason let go. He adds another finger and then searches for the man's prostate gland. Finding it unerringly with the help of his x-ray vision, he begins to massage it with his two fingers.

Jason starts to tremble and pant under the erotic assault. He wants to move under those talented fingers so badly, but Clark's grip hasn't relented at all. His only means to get more from Clark is verbal. "Clark, please! Please, fuck me. I want to feel your fat cock splitting me open. Please, Clark, let me have it, let me feel it."

Clark's cock throbs with Jason's husky, desire-filled voice. He wants to do exactly what Jason is begging for, but he doesn't want to hurt the smaller man, so instead he adds another finger.

"Fuck! You bastard! Enough fingers, I want your cock! God, Clark, please. Slide it into me. I don't want to be so loose that I can't…oh, god…can't feel it. I want it to stretch me; I want it to burn."

Stretching his fingers out a little, Clark continues to ignore Jason's begging as best he can. Cock rock hard and leaking, he has to force himself not to thrust into the side of Jason's hip that's so temptingly close. Instead, he fucks him with the three fingers, twisting them, thrusting hard and then soft, spreading them out then bringing them together, stretching the warm tunnel as much as he can.

Jason's body is covered in a fine film of sweat and his whole body is trembling and shivering with all of the stimulation from Clark's talented hand. He continues to beg, words almost failing him as his whole mind fills with the sensations Clark is wringing from his body. Finally, even his litany of, "pleasepleaseplease," fades to simple whimpers.

That's what Clark's been driving him towards, and as soon as the words stop, he pulls out his fingers, lets go of Jason's neck, and swings around until he's directly behind his lover. With one thrust, he seats himself to the hilt in Jason's willing body.

Jason cries out as he's filled more than he's ever been. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, he knows that if Clark hadn't ignored him, had taken him earlier, then he would have been ripped and torn asunder by the girth filling him now. He'll be grateful for Clark's care later. Now, he keens his desire and uses his newfound freedom to move, to push back onto the thick member invading his body. His hands are still trapped behind him, but he has some movement, so he reaches down to pull his cheeks apart even more, spreading himself wider so Clark can move a little easier, go a little deeper. He's rewarded by another powerful thrust and a hand that reaches around to grasp his leaking cock.

Just as he wraps his hand around Jason's cock, Clark feels a surge. He quickly clamps his fingers gently, but firmly, around the base to stave off Jason's imminent orgasm. He isn't ready for his lover to come yet. Sliding his arm around Jason's waist, Clark sits back on his heels, dragging Jason into his lap as he does so.

Holding him up a few inches off his lap, Clark is able to thrust hard and angle himself just right to glide over that special spot inside the older man. Jason goes wild in his arms, trying to buck into the vise-like grip Clark has on his cock. As before, Clark doesn't give an inch. He'll say when Jason comes.

All but mindless with need, Jason finally goes slack in Clark's arms and slumps against the broad body behind him. Tilting his head to the side, Jason bares it for Clark's teeth, silently begging to be marked and claimed. Going low, although he can barely remember why, Clark takes Jason up on his invitation, and starts to suck up a mark on the lightly freckled neck. He releases the skin reluctantly.

"I'm going to let go of your cock in a few seconds, Jason. When I do, I want you to come all over my hand. Then I want to watch you lick it clean while I come in your ass."

Thrusting twice more, Clark releases Jason's erection as promised, and then holds tightly to his lover as the man's whole body jerks with the force of his orgasm. He feels hot come landing on his hand, his thighs, even his chest. It's Clark's turn to moan as he feels the come on his body, Jason lying quiescent against him. When he brings his hand up to Jason's face, however, Jason lazily reaches out his tongue and licks.

Clark shudders at the caress of that dark pink tongue and he feels his balls drawing up. He manages to hold on for another half dozen strong thrusts, but then his hips begin to stutter in reaction as his orgasm comes roaring from him in pulse after pulse.

Careful to keep them connected for a little while longer, Clark tips Jason forward onto the pillows and follows him down. He props himself up on his elbows, thrusting shallowly as he waits for his erection to subside. Finally, he feels himself slip free and he hurriedly ties off the condom and throws it into the trash can on the other side of the room.

Hauling the exhausted man in his arms even closer, Clark lets himself drift off to sleep. Hours later, with dawn just lightening the sky, he awakens to find himself spooning Jason, a hand covering the man's groin proprietarily. Moving his hand between their bodies, Clark pushes it lower, discovering that as he'd hoped, his lover was still loose and wet with lube.

Removing his hand reluctantly, Clark reaches for the drawer with the condoms, snagging one big enough for him based on his memory of where they were placed in the drawer last night. Not wanting to disturb Jason yet, Clark manages to roll it on to himself one-handed. Carefully, he lifts Jason's top leg over an arm and pushes at his entrance. He slides in easily in one smooth stroke.

Jason's cock stirs in his grasp, and Clark reaches with his other hand to tweak and pinch the small nipples that are starting to stiffen from the stimulation. Jason shudders and moans, and then comes completely awake.

"God, Clark, what a way to wake up. Yeah, do it just like that. I could get used to this so easily. Yeah, stroke my cock just like that. Jesus, you have amazing hands, Clark. I'm close already, yeah, do it, do it to me. Fuck, yes!"

Jason shudders against him, the contractions milking Clark's own orgasm out of him. This time its Clark who raises his come covered hand to lick it clean. He hears Jason groan at the sight and Clark allows himself a small smile.

After another orgasm in the shower as they get each other ready to be seen by their respective coworkers, he and Jason are both dressing to go into work. Clark will be wearing the same clothes, but his coworkers are used to his absentminded ways in Metropolis. He'll get teased about it, and Lois will be unrelenting, but none of them will seriously suggest that he'd gotten lucky. That's something that Clark Kent just doesn't get. His thoughts on how his day is going to go are interrupted by Jason.

"You know, Clark, Granville isn't actually all that far from Metropolis."

Clark thinks about the invitation implicit in the statement. Does he want more? Jason is everything he'd not admitted to fantasizing about in Smallville, and it's like a second chance since he'd been presumed dead. Besides, he still needs to learn all the answers to the mystery that is Jason Teague.

He smiles at Jason and nods his head. "You're right; it isn't very far at all."


End file.
